Why Don't You Like Halloween, Sasuke kun?
by FlamedraSeer7213
Summary: Halloween Fic. Thank you kid in my prep school who cosplayed as Sasuke and got attacked by Fan Girls! You made my day! SasuSaku


Why Don't You Like Halloween, Sasuke-kun?

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be "Akamaru"

SasuSaku

FlamedraSeer7213: Happy Halloween, one and all!

Pom-Pom: -dressed up as a bucket of water- I still don't see why I had to get dressed up while _you_ didn't…

FlamedraSeer7213: I managed to escape the clutches of my mother's costume obsession, while you didn't run.

Pom-Pom: That may be true…

FlamedraSeer7213: Onward!

Today was the day that Sasuke hated the most. _"Halloween…" _Naruto was being an idiot as usual. Sakura was being… Sakura. Kakashi was once again, LATE.

"A bunch of kids robbed me and I lost my way." He tried to explain. "LIAR!!" Naruto and Sakura had yelled.

His Fan Girls had taken this opportunity to buy wigs and seem like they had long hair. Whoever spread that rumor that he liked long hair (which he did not like as of now) would die a slow and painful death.

Everything was ORANGE. He hated that color, reminded him of Naruto, who was currently eating about fifty bowls of ramen. Black was okay, but the black only came when it was nighttime and it was broad daylight now.

Everything was the same except for one more thing; Naruto and Sakura were up to something. Every minute, he could have sworn that they were both stealing glances at him, whispering things to each other. He raised his eyebrow when they looked at him again. "What." He demanded, already pretty irked.

"Ah, nothing Sasuke! Nothing at all!" Naruto replied, sweat dropping. Sakura backed him up. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, w-w-w-w-why would we be saying something bad about you, Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, her voice shaking. He turned away and he could have sworn he heard them sigh in relief. This was getting suspicious. Even Kakashi was in on this.

"Naruto and Sakura up to something? No, I don't know any of this." He replied, still reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise.

Now it was nighttime and he felt slightly relaxed. Naruto was gone (after whispering something to Sasuke) and Sakura was just walking next to him. "Ano sa, why is it that you don't like Halloween, Sasuke-kun?" He glared at her, "That's none of your business Haruno."

"Ah, yes of course." A few awkward moments of silence passed before Sasuke said something. "Sweets." "Huh?" He tsked as he didn't like to repeat himself. "I said, sweets." She nodded slightly. "I see."

"Anything else?" Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Fan Girls dressed up as me." She snickered and he glared at her. "I saw a few of them this morning." She explained quickly, trying to keep him in a good mood. "Costumes."

She looked confused. "You dislike costumes?" He nodded. "Why?" He twitched. "You're being annoying again." She beamed, "It's my job!" He twitched again. _"Wouldn't she normally leave me alone after I said that?" _

"Well? WHY?" "Fan Girls. If I went out, even in a costume, they'd stick love notes on me." She snickered again and he glared at her again.

"Also, trick or treating." "Why?" "One is the candy. I dislike sweets as I have already established that fact. Two is that fact that I probably would get more love letters than candy or stuff." She giggled this time instead of a snicker and he just looked at her instead of glaring. "That's a given!" She commented.

"…I'm just curious, but what were you talking about with Naruto earlier?" He asked, surprising himself by asking it. She chuckled. "Naruto was talking about how he was going to scare the crap out of Konohamaru with this mask he made." Sasuke muttered something along the lines of "Naruto doesn't need a mask" and smirked.

They had made it to Sakura's house. She was about to go into the house when Sasuke said something slyly.

"I do know one sweet that I do like." She raised her eyebrow. "And what would that be?" She asked, turning around to face him. Sakura gasped, since when did he get so god damned close!?

Leaning down, he whispered one thing before closing the small distance between their lips. "You."

As quickly as it started, it stopped and Sasuke turned around and started walking down the street. "Happy Halloween Sakura." He stated, waving his hand in goodbye. She stood there dumbfounded and he smirked.

Yes the Halloweens in the past were bad, but this one was at least decent.


End file.
